kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Status Effects
Status Effects '''are effects which can affect Sora, his allies, or even enemies. Status effects can be caused by enemy attacks, magic, or sleights. Status Effects in games Status Effects caused by Magic '''Stop - This is caused by the spell Stop. The spell causes an enemy to freeze for a certain duration of time. The frozen enemy does not receive damage when hit. Instead, all damage is done to it when Stop wears off. This effect is especially useful in the Phantom fight. Burn - Caused by some Fire-type enemies, this will cause Sora and company to take damage at an increasing rate for a duration of time. This is very similar to a poisonous effect. Flat - This is caused by Gravity magic. It inflicts damage and gathers the enemies together for a certain amount of time. This is represented highly in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Doom - This can only be inflicted upon Sora and his party members and only in the Phantom boss fight. The Phantom will cast Doom and a timer will appear over a character's head. Once the timer runs out, the character will be KO'd and cannot be brought back into the battle. It normally gets rid of your party members before finally affecting Sora. The only way to avoid this effect is to cast Stop on the Clock Tower, which will keep the counter from going down for one minute real time. Eventually, the spell will wear off and the timer will resume, forcing the player to cast Stop again. Enemy Effects Confusion - Confusion is caused by Sora and occasionally the enemies in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It reverses the controls, making it more difficult to move and avoid attacks. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, some Room cards that have statues that will attack Sora and cause him to be confused. An example of this are the cherub statues in Olympus Coliseum. Certain attacks and abilities also cause this. One is Zexion's Enemy Card, Confu-Strike, which has a chance of causing confusion. A sleight with King Mickey, Inverse Burst, also induces confusion upon the enemy. The combo finisher of Dark Aura also has this effect, confusing those the flames hit, should the enemies survive the attack. It should be noted that most bosses are immune to this status effect. Poison - Mainly caused by Black Fungus and Parasite Cage. It causes the player to take damage at an increasing rate even while moving away from the enemy. This lasts for about 5 seconds after the initial strike. Stun - Stunning an enemy is a way of gaining an advantage in battle, yet can also be used by the enemy as a threat. While stunned, one cannot move for a short amount of time, usually until attacked. Strike Raid causes this effect in Sora's story, and Riku's second hit in his Dark Mode's three-hit combo also causes it. The Holy Burst sleight can stun as well. While bosses are typically immune to this effect, and rarely use it, Larxene's various Thunder abilities and Riku Replica's second hit in his three-hit combo also cause stunning. Positive Effects Air Shield - Caused by the Aero spell, this effect will shield a player for a set amount of time. Some enemies will cast this, and party members can cast this as well. This only appears in Kingdom Hearts. While Aero does appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, it is used for offense and does not have the Air Shield affect. Xaldin uses a similar ability in Kingdom Hearts II. Invincibility - An ability that can be obtained in all Kingdom Hearts games by allies and enemies alike. It casts a "No Damage" sort of skill on the invincible character, meaning that he does not take damage from any kind of attack. For example, in Olympus Coliseum, Hercules is Invincible until acted on by a force outside of the regular attack command. While most characters and bosses cannot be damaged while performing special techniques, this is simply a gameplay mechanic and does not qualify as a status effect. ''Kingdom Hearts *'Sora''' - Some Summons negate harm to Sora, like Dumbo. *'Hercules' - He is within a state of Invincibility when fought until hit with a barrel. Periodically, he can switch back to his Invincible state. Denoted by a yellow glow surrounding his body. *'Black Fungus' - It can become Invincible for a short period of time. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Undead Pirates' - Cannot be attacked unless in the moonlight. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Heartless''' - When paired with a Barrier Master, all enemies are protected from all damage until it is defeated or if the Barrier Master's book has been knocked away. File:Invincible (days).png|A Fire Plant under a Barrier Master's protection and now invincible ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, there are many status effects in the game that have not appeared in previous installments. Each effect corresponds to an Organization member's respective attribute, and each member is resistant to their own element's status effect, with the percentage of resistance increasing with increasing character level. Furthermore, there is a special accessory for each status effect that renders the player immune to it. The effects are expressed by different icons to represent different ailments, which appear over the affected character's head. Many enemies have attacks which can inflict status ailments that reduce or negate combat and movement abilities. All effects subside after a brief period of time, or they can be cured quickly by using a Panacea. Null Defense Attacks inflict damage without regard to the character's defense. Typically caused by Nil-based magic and attacks. *This status effect is prevented by the Anti-Nil ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Xemnas. Shoe-glue Represented by the "1 Ton" weight icon that appears over the character's head, this status ailment makes character unable to jump or perform aerial combos. Typically caused by Gravity/Space-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Space ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Xigbar. Air-toss Represented by the green tornado that appears over the character's head, this ailment makes characters airborne and incapable of action or recovery while in midair, and will also make them take more damage when struck. The effect only lasts until the character lands back on the ground. Typically caused by Aero-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevent by the Anti-Wind ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Xaldin. Freeze Represented when ice forms around the character, they become incapable of action. To break free of it, the player must press any button rapidly. Typically caused by Blizzard-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Ice ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Vexen. Halve HP Certain enemies are capable of attacks that reduce a character's attacks by half of their max HP. Typically caused by Earth-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Earth ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Lexaeus. Flip-foot Represented by question marks (??) that appear above the character's head, this ailment reverses movement controls (identical to the Confusion effect listed above). Typically caused by Illusion-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Illusion ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Zexion. Silence Represented by a speech bubble with an ellipsis ("...") that appears over the character's head, the character becomes incapable of casting magic. Typically caused by Moon-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Moon ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Saïx. Ignite When the character catches on fire, they continue to lose HP until the fire goes out (identical to the Burn effect listed above). Typically caused by Fire-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Fire ability which can be equipped through various armors, rings, and accessories or when playing as Axel. Damage Drain The ability of some enemies to continually draw HP out of a character, replenishing their own. Typically caused by Water-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Water ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Demyx. Rewind Defense Represented by a blue shield with "Lv. 1" appearing over the character's head, their defense is reduced to their first level's defense for a short period of time. Typically caused by Time-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Time ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Luxord. Blind Represented by sunglasses which appear over the character's head, attacks attempted by said character are more likely to miss. Typically caused by Flower and Dark-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Flower ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Marluxia. Jolt When a character is surrounded by electricity, they are damaged by up to 10% of their HP when coming into contact with any ally (which will damage the ally as well), enemies, and even walls and environment objects. Jolt is typically caused by Thunder-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Lightning ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Larxene. Radar Zap The map displayed on the lower screen whites out for a short period of time. Typically caused by Light-based magic and attacks. *This effect is prevented by the Anti-Light ability which can be equipped through various armors and accessories or when playing as Roxas, Xion, King Mickey, or Sora . File:Ignited.png|An ignited Roxas File:Frozen.png|A frozen Scarlet Tango File:Air_tossed.png|An air-tossed Roxas File:Blinded.png|A blinded Xion File:Mute.png|A silenced Roxas ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep status effects also make appearance. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can all inflict status effects to enemies as well as being able to receive them from enemies such as the Chrono Twister and Stopga, however within the Mirage Arena, opponents can use these spells against the player. Ignite Terra, Ventus, Aqua or the enemy is burned and receives damage periodically. Ignite can be dealt by Fire-based Deck Commands, such as Ignite or Fire Dash. Confuse Terra, Ventus, Aqua or the enemy is confused and ways of walking are flipped where forward is backward and vice versa. Confuse can be dealt by the Confuse magic Deck Command. Poison Terra, Ventus, Aqua or the enemy is poisoned and receives damage periodically. Poison can be dealt by Poison-based Deck Commands, such as Poison or Poison Edge. Blind Terra, Ventus, Aqua or the enemy is covered with Darkness and are only able to see themselves, however with enemies, the enemies will attack other enemies or go in wrong directions. Blind can be dealt by the Blackout magic Deck Command. Sleep The enemy is set to sleep for a period of time where they won't attack nor respond to attacks. Sleep can be dealt by the Sleep magic Deck Command. Stun Terra, Ventus, Aqua or the enemy is stunned for a short period of time. Stun can be dealt by Thunder-based commands such as Stun Edge and Thunder Surge. Mini Terra, Ventus, Aqua or the enemy is minimized to a small size and is prone to much more damage than normal. Mini can be dealt by the Mini magic Deck Command. Stop Terra, Ventus, Aqua or the enemy is stopped for a period of time. Stop can be dealt by Stop-based Deck Commands, such as Time Splicer and Stopga. Slow The enemy is slowed down giving the player more time to attack the enemy. Slow can be dealt by the Slow magic Deck Command. Doom A numerical counter appears over the enemy's head, counting down. Once it reaches 0, the enemy is destroyed. Doom can be inflicted by Dark Haze. Zero Gravity The enemy is kept midair inside a barrier and if prolonged inside will continue to lose HP and eventually be inflicted with Confuse. Zero Gravity can be inflicted by the Zero Gravity magic Deck Command. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded status effects also make appearance. Data-Sora can inflict status effects to enemies through the use of magic commands or his Keyblade's Overclock ability such as Attach Fire. Data-Sora can prevent receiving status effect by equipping certain accessories. Ignite Data-Sora or the enemy is burned and receives damage periodically. Ignite can be dealt by Fire magic or Attach Fire Overclock ability. Data-Sora can prevent Ignite status effect by equipping Fire Charm accessory. Freeze Data-Sora or the enemy is frozen and is unable to move. Receiving attacks while in frozen state will receive more damage than usual. Freeze can be dealt by Blizzard magic or Attach Blizzard Overclock ability. Data-Sora can prevent Freeze status effect by equipping Blizzard Charm accessory. Jolt Data-Sora or the enemy is shocked. Jolt can be dealt by Thunder magic or Attach Thunder ability. Data-Sora can prevent Jolt status effect by equipping Thunder Charm accessory. Slow Data-Sora or the enemy will move slowly. Represented by a small stopwatch-like clock hovering over the target. Slow can be dealt by Slow magic or Attach Slow ability. Data-Sora can prevent Slow status effect by equipping Zip Watch accessory. Flip-Foot Data-Sora or the enemy is confused. Controls will be reversed during Flip-Foot status effect. Flip-Foot can be dealt using Confuse magic. Data-Sora can prevent Flip-Foot status effect by equipping Compass accessory. Air-Toss Data-Sora or the enemy is tossed into the air, immobilized, and descends slowly. Air-toss can be dealt by Aero magic or Attach Aero ability. Data-Sora can prevent Air-Toss status effect by equipping Heavy Charm accessory. Shoe-Glue Data-Sora can't jump. Represented by a small weight with "1 t" on it hovering over Data-Sora. Data-Sora can prevent Shoe-Glue status effect by equipping Feather Charm accessory. Blind Data-Sora is blinded and will miss his attacks often as long as the duration of the status effect. Represented by a pair of blackened glasses hovering over Data-Sora. Data-Sora can prevent Blind status effect by equipping Night Lenses accessory. Defense Cut Data-Sora's defense is lowered. Data-Sora can prevent Defense Cut status effect by equipping Adamant Belt accessory. Command Lock Data-Sora is unable to use any of his commands as long as the duration of the status effect. Data-Sora can prevent Command Lock status effect by equipping Liberty Crown accessory. Clock Rewind Represented by a box with a small "Lv. 1" inside it. Data-Sora's overclock abilities are reset and the clock is set back to Level 1. Data-Sora cannot level up the clock while he has this status effect. Data-Sora can prevent Clock Rewind status effect by equipping Heat Sink Belt accessory. File:Ignite KHRCO.png|Ignited Data-Sora File:Frozen KHRCO.png|Frozen Data-Sora File:Air-tossed KHRCO.png|Air-tossed Data-Sora File:Defense cut KHRCO.png|Defense cut Data-Sora Category:Gameplay